


A Knight's Checkmate

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Summary: Relating to several theories of I Love Yoo (one of them being chess)
Kudos: 4





	A Knight's Checkmate

The field is wide, and all the black and white squares contrast each other as the white-dressed knight faces the black-dressed knight. Both lock eyes with each other, heavily sweating as another white dressed person listens to “C3” on the field. Suddenly, a human being moves on the board, as if magically aware that they are meant by this approach. 

The black knight looks up, frightened by what the white giant behind the field might do. What happens just now? In the fear of being chased even more, the redheaded knight grabs his horse even tighter. Knowing fully well what he and his queen can bring to the table, he takes in a sharp breath, before intensely staring at his counterpart. “Knight, C6.” With that command, the black knight’s horse suddenly jumps above the pawn in front of them, the comfortably trots towards the field. 

However, the white knight still observes both the black-dressed, beautiful giant behind the black figures, and the knight piece. Their faces reek of betrayal, of hurt, of danger. The raven-haired man is aware of what has happened the last time he has acted on his own, and he remembers the traps and missteps he had to endure because of these people.

He might know that there could be something going on behind his back by his own rows. Maybe, just with a slight probability, he can sense his downfall deep within his heart. And it is scaring to know that his own giant, his blood he should’ve been able to rely on is never to be trusted in the first place. 

But he has to knows which side he belongs to as he sternly, and nervously, reciprocates the pointed stare of the green-eyed young man on his black steed. Hearing a neigh from his steed, he quickly rushes his hand to calm it, heart racing faster than the white knight would like to admit. 

“It does not have to end this way, Kousuke.”

The black knight suddenly speaks, and as he reminds himself that he can not move towards the other chess piece in this game of lives, this is all he can do. Yes, the original goal of the black knight has not been to partake in this game in the first place. But with a quick glance at the knight, the other white pieces and their scary queen, his green eyes become more determined. His queen and himself know the truth, and he will serve to the other giant’s demise. In fact, a witch usually deserves more than this treatment, yet this is what he has to settle for – for now. He wants to show his reluctance to his brother. 

And indeed, the older brother notices. Despised at what he sees from the person that has made his life hell, frightened at what his former friend might have in store, of course he would have no reason to trust this loafer. He knows very well of what Nol is capable of, and the fact that the black knight constantly retreats, hides, doesn’t strike back. Why not?

_ Why are you not following your schemes, Nol? _

The image of what might happen on the board without his knowledge overall makes him tighten his grip around his sword. Suddenly, he feels the urge to use it, other white pieces blending out of his appearance. As if on cue, the giant’s voice echoes with a menacing tone in her voice. “Pawn, E4.” The white knight’s energy is buzzing, his motivation deep to cross the black side’s manipulations. 

“You think that it doesn’t, Nol. But here you are, very much ready to defeat me,” Kousuke responds in an angry matter, already well aware of how Alyssa has been given the center of the board to establish control for the bishops. Is the giant going to set out herself as well, he wonders? 

With concentration, Nol tries to avoid looking towards the middle of the chess board, knowing what this move has just meant – his being on the center is being toyed with. He should watch his consequences, and his suffering. His armor is heavily sitting on him, just as his heart while he hears his queen announce “Knight, F6.” With shock, Nol realizes that he is not the only black knight on the board. From his position, he can barely see the other side on the field. Are they look-alikes of him? Or someone entirely different? Why would they want to see the witch down as much as he wants? Fear overtakes him, as him and his counterpart listen to the commands of each of their giants behind the huge board. 

Would their lives be ruined? Saved? Sacrificed? Both of them have enough of each option. This game, wins, losses and throw-outs are nothing new to them. The field is a mess. Pawns are out of the board, valuable pieces are brought out of their starting positions, and both queens seem to have made sacrifices. Kousuke and Nol have been moved to the best of their ability, but neither of them seem to see the upper hand of each queen. Until… 

_ “Knight, C4.” _

Both knights are in immediate alarm as the force by which the white knight is moved to the position of that field. First, there in confusion in the move, since, overall, there seems to be no advantage in the move. While overtly put, Kousuke can kick Shin-Ae out of the board with his next move, Nol has him under attack, and both are aware of this. 

A shudder goes through Kousuke’s body, and his horse neighs nervously as well. What is this kind of sacrifice his giant is supposed to make?! Is this the sacrifice he has to go through with his mother – again and again? Having to face that bastard beating him any second is a disgrace. The white knight doesn’t want his queen to win, or the rook to be beaten in this game. He wants to survive, and the fact that this doesn’t seem to be cared for is infuriating to say the least. 

Not only he seems to feel threatened, in fact, beating him seems to be the only option for the black knight now. But is it for his queen? He wants to protect his friend on the board. It is cruel from this game to require painful sacrifices like this.

_ “Rook, H5.” _

What?! With his mouth agape and his brows furrowed, the black knight witnesses as the rook moves towards the announced position, an abrasive sound ringing in his ears. With this move, Shin-Ae is protected at least. However, if now, Kousuke was in beating range for him in the last round… So is he for Kousuke. 

As the two make eye contact, Kousuke looks at him, determined and fully aware what the goal of his giant is. And as much as his mother, the white knight wants to take down the knight within beating range.

“Knight. D6.”

Both knights can practically hear the grin of the giant. It is faintly detectable for Nol facing her side of the board, and it send shivers down his spine. 

“Kousuke, I want you to know that you don’t have to do this,” Nol repeats, “It doesn’t have to end this way.” 

With a sudden fit of rage that flows through him, the white knight readies his horse as her feels the force of his giant’s words to move him. “Is that so, Nol?! Is that so?!,” Kousuke suddenly screams back at him, having enough of his little brother’s feigned antics. Why can’t he just admit things straight to his face already?! “You tell me this again, Nol. We have been through this!” 

As he moves to the same board, all of a sudden, Nol feels his horse shudder as suddenly, the big square of the field widens into a much larger space.

Both knights are drilled into doing what they are being told.

_ Get off your horse. _

Both do so.

_ Approach each other. Fight. _

Instinctively looking at their queens, their face represents a question mark more than anything they have been encountering before. Fight? Is Nol not beaten at this point of the game?

As Nol observes his queen’s features, he can, very distantly and towering high above him, make out her chin, her jaw, her mouth…

She smiles. 

As Kousuke observerves his queen’s features, he can, very distantly and towering high above him, make out her chin, her jaw, her mouth…

A shudder overcomes him. She frowns. 

“Jesus,” Nol exclaims under his breath, feeling utterly shaken and under pressure by all these events. He remembers the first rounds he has ever played, where there was no control, no queen and no player for his side. All he has ever wanted is to get out of this game that imprisons him. But it doesn’t seem to be working. “Well? 

Both lock eyes. 

And Kousuke shudders in anger, frustration, and something he hates to admit – fear. Why is this loafer such a threat to us? Why can’t he just leave me be? “Ever since you came into my life,” Kousuke presses the word, pulling out his white sword with a metallic sound, “You were nothing but a mistake, trying to act like we were a family.” Slowly, he approaches the now bewildered redhead who seems frozen in his steps. “All you did was to be an inkling, proof that my father has broken the promise of marriage.” The raven-haired eyes have never appeared this icy before. “You have no clue about the trouble you have brought, Nol. Your whining, your origins, your contesting way of trying to beat me at anything I do. You do it on purpose, don’t you?” 

As soon as Kousuke says these words, Nol feels something bubble up in the deepest of his conscience, like a reminder of what and who he is. He is a knight worth of existence. And he is about to take over. Suddenly, panic leaves his body as he continues to silently listen to Kousuke’s words when his black blade and his white blade connect with a KLANG. 

“You have been nothing but a disappointment, now dare to defy me as your older brother? Do you try to keep your life worthless with your shenanigans, or did you finally realize that you can’t do it?” 

As soon as these words escape the elder ones’ mouth, Nol seems to feel another bit of power flow through his body. And since Kousuke has the advantage of actually being in turn at this game, the raven-haired is unusually powerful for his measures. Another KLANG sounds, and another. Another. As Kousuke attacks the green-eyed boy in front of him, Nol just tries to parry, dodge, and prolong this fight. But can he? He doesn’t want to hurt his brother yet. 

At least that is until he dodges one of Kousuke’s attacks and steps on another part of the board. Suddenly having white ground below his feet, the black knight feels a heat throughout his whole body, so ragefully burning his feet and legs that he can’t help but exclaim in pain and fall down on his knees, onto the black square.

Above him, Kousuke stands, his sword above Nol. Indeed, the white knight, in the intention to make absolutely sure that Nol is brought down, presses the sword onto the redhead’s shoulder with precision. Deeper. And deeper.

Suddenly, the sword encounters human flesh and another scream of pain. 

“Why are you still trying, Nol?”

The sound of these words again have this buzzing sensation in the knight’s body. His back and shoulders start to burn just as much, as if he was about to grow wings. At this point, the black knight can’t make out much anymore.

However, the white knight knows full well what he is doing as he deepens the cut of his white sword.

“Do us all a favor…”

The buzzing sensation strengthens as Kousuke speaks, as if Nol is anticipating what will happen 

“… And give it up already.” 

Something has switched. 

Kousuke is the first one to notice. there is a burning sensation around Nol. Not one of literal heat emanating from him – although this applies too. There are small flames engulfing the black knight, first softly tingling around him, then on their destructive way to completely engulf and take over him. 

The black knight looks up at Kousuke, the energy brimming within him as he looks up at Kousuke, green eyes like flames. With a single hand, Nol grabs the sword by it’s blade, blood pouring out of his palm while pulling the sword out of his body single-handedly. His knowing glance suddenly doesn’t feel equal to any of the players, queens long forgotten. 

The redhead slowly stands up, and Kousuke feels himself retreat at the sudden threat the black knight proposes. He is well aware that the white side had cheated in the past games, but how was he supposed to know that the black side can do the very same thing?! Surprise is the least of emotion to describe him, if not puzzled and utterly flabbergasted by the half godlike figure in front of him. 

And the raven-haired man shudders as he realizes that instead of his move on Nol, this might be his demise. How can this be even possible?! He can’t seem to figure it out, and at the very moment, neither of them can. 

But this doesn’t seem to bother the redhead. “Has nobody told you that they will take over yet?” 

The creeping sensations of his scheming overcome the white knight. He has known from the very start that there has been something lingering behind that façade of fake smiles. He has always known and suspected the redhead to hide and has been scared of what he might do. 

Now here the black knight stands, eyes burning down Kousuke as he shows his true colors. “Because I will surely enjoy doing what’s right to you, the company and especially your mother, Kousuke. You think I don’t remember?” With these words, the black knight charges with a speed that the white knight can barely match, blades clanging and this time, Kousuke is the one to parry. 

But barely one, two times of a strike has is necessary for the redhead to forcefully make the white knight lose his swords, flowing in the air before landing meters away from both of them. 

The redhead’s eyes are unpredictable, vengeful. How could this happen?! The white knight can’t help but question whether he himself really deserved this kind of treatment. As Nol starts to corner the white knight, the raven-haired stares back at the tall frame, already defenseless. What is he supposed to do? Ask for forgiveness? Cower in fear? Try to contest to an already winning frame? 

But he can’t really question that for himself as Nol brutally drives his black sword through his chest, even twists the handle, making the raven-haired knight now scream in just as much agonizing pain. As blood soaks and drips over his white armor, Kousuke asks the black the knight, mouth already sensing a metallic taste and liquid. 

“Did it have to end this way?” 

The black knight’s unforgiving eyes stare down the white knight, slowly kneeling on the ground like Nol himself has a few minutes again. In fact, the black knight has grunted in disgust as he notices the hypocrisy in the white knight’s remark. Of course he wants to show his revenge of many years, have his older ‘brother’ suffer the consequences of his actions. 

He’s done. 

“Nobody warned you, huh? I’ve told you it didn’t.” 

However, any observer, even each of the respective queens, could have told the other observers that this scenario has been foreseeable ever since these two have been put into a correlating existence, as one causes the other’s downfall.


End file.
